1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a terminal device, a display system, and an image generating method.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2004-54783, a display system is disclosed in which captured image data that has been size-converted is received from a plurality of terminal devices, is composed as image data of one screen, and is displayed. In addition, in JP-A-2004-54783, it is described that an image displayed on a specific terminal device is enlarged, removed, or added by a user operating a remote controller of a display device.
However, for example, in a conference or the like, in a case where a presenter performs enlargement or the like of an image displayed on a terminal device used by a participant by using a remote controller in accordance with a request from the participant, the presenter needs to specify the image, understand the content of the request, and perform a remote controller operation in accordance with the request. Accordingly, it takes time to perform the operation. In addition, in JP-A-2004-54783, although it is described that a divided screen or the like to be displayed in an enlarged scale can be designated from the terminal device side, a specific technique is not described. Furthermore, in a case where a participant performs changing of the configuration of an image displayed by a display device or the like by using his or her own terminal device, an operation for changing the configuration or the like needs to be performed in an easy manner.